1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crime prevention assisting apparatus that utilizes a radio terminal apparatus of a mobile communication system for prevention of a crime against a subscriber who manipulates the radio terminal apparatus, as well as to a radio terminal apparatus that has a function relating to such crime prevention and is used for providing a communication service to its subscriber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of subscribers of mobile communication systems have increased rapidly because of the deregulation of the market and the competition among communication equipment manufacturers and communication companies. And, radio terminal apparatus having a variety of added values have come to be put into practical use one after another.
Among those conventional radio terminal apparatus, examples of radio terminal apparatus that have, as such added value, a function of coping with an event that a manipulator encounters a certain accident or is involved in a crime are as follows:                Radio terminal apparatus that has a crime prevention buzzer function, is equipped with, behind a mirror surface portion, a button that enables activation of the crime prevention buzzer, and blows a siren or generates a like sound upon depression of the button (disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-196718).        Radio terminal apparatus that has a navigation function and automatically informs a police station or a fire station of its own position obtained by the navigation function upon depression of a No. 110 button or a No. 119 button provided in the main body (disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-322678).        Radio terminal apparatus that, when a prescribed manipulation is performed thereon, originates a call automatically and issues an alarm about occurrence of an abnormal state by sounding a crime prevention alarm (disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-341567).        
Incidentally, the above conventional apparatus do not have, at all, a function of preventing a crime itself though they can minimize damage that is caused to a manipulator when he or she encounters an accident or is involved in a crime or can avoid expansion of such damage.
The hardware that is inherently provided in portable terminals of the above kind cannot make the level of the above-mentioned siren or crime prevention alarm sufficiently high though in many cases damage is caused to a manipulator of a radio terminal apparatus by a crime in a state that there is no one around him or her.
Further, to generate such a siren or crime prevention alarm at a sufficiently high level, it is necessary that a portable terminal be equipped with a sound generating body having a wide dynamic range and a battery capable of supplying sufficient power to drive the sound generating body.
Therefore, in practice, it is difficult to generate such a siren or crime prevention alarm at a sufficiently high level because of strict requirements for cost reduction, miniaturization, and power saving.